Two in One
Two in One '( ツ・イン・ワン ''Tsu In Wan) is the Quirk used by redacted. Description Two in One allows redacted to 'borrow' any two Quirks and furthermore use a Quirk combination that is made from them. After touching somebody with his hands, he can store their Quirk in himself, however, like the Copy Quirk, he does not steal it, he only imitates it. He then borrows a second ability from someone else, and should they be compatible, they will combine and manifest in redacted. The capabilities of Two In One are truly endless, as any two powers can be combined into one should it be realistically plausible. This Quirk is very useful when working in a team because redacted can double up on the role of one of his teammates and use any two of their abilities to deal a devastating blow or come up with new moves that may not have been possible given the previous skillsets of everyone in the team. These combinations can be said to mimic the effect of Quirk-marriages, combining two Quirks to the most effective degree. Weaknesses Only two Quirks can be borrowed at a time, so the complexity of the combinations produced are indeed limited. Additionally, even though redacted can keep two Quirks for as long as he wants, he can only switch them out following a time period of roughly 24 hours. If redacted has copied two incompatible abilities, he will be able to use neither, and must wait 10 minutes to try again. Usage The Quirk Two in One manifests in the palms of redacted. Both hands store one Quirk separately. Therefore, he can tap someone with his right hand, and he will store their power. Until he obtains another power from somebody else with his left hand, he cannot do anything with the first. He proceeds to combine the Quirks in his hands and applies the final product to himself. Actual usage of this Quirk in battle is unpredictable and varies widely depending on what combination is stored. Despite this, redacted tends to use transformation type Quirks out of personal preference. This means that his abilities are usually based on turning parts of his body into different substances or granting himself unique properties. Opponents cannot rely on this, however, because there have been just as many examples of redacted using very different combinations. Even then, for the sake of being able to practice using different Quirks, there are a select few variations that he uses more than most so that his training is consistent. The Quirks are typically derived from his friends and classmates for accessibility. Training usually consists of learning the unique uses of certain Quirks and understanding which specific powers make the best bases for a combination. One of the go-to base Quirks for Two in One is Ghosted, for it's transformative properties throughout the body and of other entities and objects in contact. redacted finds these qualities to be uniquely compatible with most elemental or substance-based emitter Quirks. Named Super Moves * '''Shock Form (ショク・フオム Shoku Fuomu): redacted combines both Ghosted and Static for a transformation type Quirk that turns him into a mass of speeding electrons. This makes him look like a body made up of lightning. It grants him high mobility, limited vulnerability and intangibility, electric damage through physical contact, and the ability to travel freely through conductive material. Through contact before transforming, redacted can turn other objects and entities into masses of electrons in the same way as with his body. * Gas Form (ガス・フオム Gasu Fuomu): redacted combines both Ghosted and Gaseous Manipulation for a transformation type Quirk that turns him into certain gases that are inhaled from the surrounding atmosphere or are forcibly inhaled from gas canisters etc. It grants him high mobility, limited vulnerability and intangibility, qualities unique to certain gas chemicals, and flight. Through contact before transforming, redacted can turn other objects and entities into gas in the same way as with his body. * Thunderbird (サンダバド Sāndabādo): redacted combines both Static and Phoenix for a mutant type Quirk that gives him bird-like features with electric capabilities. Electrically charged feathers can be ejected and used as projectile weapons, and an electric aura can be emitted around redacted. Talons can be used as high voltage weapons during close combat or when swooping down mid-flight. Trivia * Due to the nature of his Quirk, redacted is fascinated by all kinds of Quirks. * Similarly to Neito Monoma, redacted cannot seem to imitate stockpiling Quirks unless he holds on to them for a long duration (dependent on the function of the stockpiling). * Two in One manifested as a Quirk that wasn't inherited from either redacted's mother or father.